El sueño de una noche de verano
by Reina Himemiya
Summary: Hola! Este mi primer FF espero les guste! Nadie ha nunca pensado a como era la relazion entre Erza y Gerard/Siegrain antes de lo que sucedio en la Torre del Paradiso? Perdoneme ya los errores de escritura...
1. Chapter 1

El sueño de una noche de verano

- Esta vez se pasaron un poco, no cree Master Makarov? -

- Emh,… bueno, mi chicos son muy… problematicos… -

El joven se rio un poco: desir que los magos de Fairy Tail era "un poquito problematicos" era minimisar mucho.

- Bueno, tal ves pueda facilitarle las cosas con el resto del Consejo, despues de todo se tratto solo de un accidente y ademas parece que la culpa no fue de sus chicos, bueno no toda... -

- De verdad? Muchas gracias! - le agradecio el viejo hombre, tranquilizado que almenos esta vez no le tocaba pagar los daños echos por los miembros del gremio - Bien, entonses si me disculpa... -

- En realidad queria pedirle a usted un pequeño favor. -

- Un favor a mi? -

* * *

- ...y por la millonesima vez, la culpa es de ustedes! Si no se hubieran metido a peliar cuando se encontraron los ladrones no se habrìan escapado! Si se escondieron en la catedral (que estava siendo restaurada) mientras ustedes los perseguian eso terminaron destruyendo todo, la culpa es solo de ustedes! -

Era ya una hora que Erza estaba regañando a Natsu y Gray, despues de averles dado su meresida paliza por su ultima destrucion.

- Ahora el Master esta arreglando las cosas con ese tipo por culpa de ustedes! -

- Lo sentimo! - imploro Gray llorando.

- Aye! - confirmo Natsu.

Los dos estaban abrazados y muertos del miedo.

- Oye Erza, lla para tonta! Me estas mamando con estos gritos tuyos! - le grito Mirajane - Yo y Lisanna no podemos ablar en santa pas por culpa tuya! -

- Hermanita, no pelearte con Erza otra ves! - le suplico Lisanna - Ademas no hemos temindo el discurso! -

- Ah, si... - se olvido de su contrincante por un segundo y dijo a la hermana - Para mi el mejor de todos es el! - y indico a alguien en la revista que ella y su hermana estaban mirando.

- Te gusta Siegrain, del consejo de la magia? - dijo sorprendida la mas pequeña.

Sintiendo ese nombre Erza decidio ponerle atencion al discurso de las dos.

- Bueno, es que tiene el titulo de uno de los "Dies Magos Santos", tiene mi misma edad, es super guapo y creo que seria el novio perfecto! -

- Para una como tu, tal ves... - comento Erza sin darce cuenta.

- Que diablos quieres decir Erza? - dijo Mira molesta.

- Nada. - no le gustava ablar de Siegrain, sobre todo porque le hacia pensar en...

- A caso tambien a la arrogante Erza Scarlet le gusta el guapo Siegrain? - provo a molestarla la oji azul.

- NO! - dijo con rabia la roja - No saldria con el ni bajo tortura! -

- Bueno, ese es un problema... -

Erza y los demas se dieron quenta que el Master avvia regresado.

- Master! Que le dijeron por culpa de estos dos idiotas? - pregunto rapido Erza, lanzando una mirada assesina a Natsu y Gray, que todavia estava temblando de miedo.

- Tranquila Erza, la cosas fueron asta mejor de que me esperava, no me toca pagar nada! - dijo riendose y inicio a dirijirse asia el bar, donde Cana se estaba enborrachando - Ah, casi lo olvido... este fin de semana tienes una cita con Siegrain. -

- QUE? - grito ella sorprendida, y tambien Mirajane.


	2. Sorry

Lo siento por los errores, mas es que estudié la gramática del español sólo hasta el primer grado y despues me mudé en Europa, desde entonces mis escuelas fueron solo en italiano, por lo que mis traducciones no son de las mejores...

Espero que me entiendan, prometo que me esforzare de mejorar...

_Rea Himemiya_


	3. Chapter 2

Siento no aver escrito nada por largo tiempo chicos, mas tube que estudiar como loca para un examen super-mega-ultra impotante de varias materias, entre las cuales el frances y no tuve nada de tiempo para continuar a escrivir...

Eran casi 6 años que no lo estudiaba y no era que cuando lo estudiaba tuviera buenas calificacione (ya era tanto si eran decentes), asi que tuve que aser un super repason desde 0!

Conclucion: todavia no entiendo nada en lo absoluto de frances, mas en un modo o el otro totalize **84/100**... que puedo decir **los milagros existen todavia**!

* * *

**El sueño de una noche de verano**

Toda el gremio estaba en silencio y mirava, despues de ese grito, a las dos chicas mas lindas y fuertes de Fairy Tail.

- Disculpe Master, creo que no escuche bien, podria repetir? - dijo Erza, reprendiendose del shock y esperando de todo corazon de aver entendido mal.

- Dije que este fin de semana tienes una cita con Siegrain. - repitio el anciano tranquilamente.

- ESTA LOCO MASTER? - le grito la peliroja - Porque tendria que salir con ese? -

- Calmate Erza, no es una verdadera cita, es que le sirve una pareja para un baile... -

- Y porque yo? Tendra un monton de chicas que se mueren por el, como esta tonta aqui! - y indico a Mira que todavia estaba shockada.

- A quien le diste de la tonta, maldita idiota? - grito su rival al sentirse insultada y salto sobre ella.

Las dos iniziaron a pelear mientras los otros apostavan sobre la possible ganadora.

- YA BASTA NIÑAS! NO ME DESTRUYAN EL GREMIO! - grito Makarov y mettiendo una mano gigante entre las dos antes que iniciaran a destruir todo de verdad, ya que Erza se habia cambiado en su "Armadura de las Alas Negras" y Mira abbia activado el "Satan Soul".

Todo el gremio se calmo (y decidieron tener las apuestas para la proxima pelea) mientras las dos chicas volvian a la normalidad.

- Volviendo al discurso... - provo a iniciar el Master.

- No! Porque no puede acompañarlo Mira? -

- Por una ves la pienso igual a ti! - esclamo ella y trasformo su ropa en un vestido da baile muy provocador.

Makarov, provando a no perder sangre de la nariz como estaban ya asiendo otros, y le pregunto a Erza: - El te ha echo algo malo acaso? -

- Bueno no... - respondio pasito

_"Mas su hermano si!"_

- Y, a diferencia de Ichiya, no es tan desagradable. -

- Pues si... - ammitio

_"Mas tiene la misma cara de Gerard!"_

- Y tu no tienes novio... -

- No! Mas no veo el porque de esta preguntas. - esclamo en fin la chica cansada de tantas preguntas.

- Simplemente queria entender porque te comportas asi. Entenderia si tubieras un motivo valido, mas por como me respondiste antes parece de no. -

Bueno, ella lo sabia ya que Siegrain no tenia nada que ver con la locura de Gerard y la Torre del Paraiso, mas el echo que tubieran la misma cara de su hermano la asia sentir incomoda, tenia que repetirse costantemente que el no era Gerard...

- Oh, esta bien! - dijo al final la peliroja - Ire a ese baile o lo que sea, mas mejor que el no se haga ideas raras. -

- Perfecto, el te contactara en estos dias. - le dijo Makarov mientras la chica se largava.

* * *

Gerard estaba mirando afuera de la ventana de su estudio, o mejor el estudio de Siegrain, era ya el crepuscolo y todo el cielo estaba de un hermoso color rojo... _rojo escarlata_.

- Odio esta hora del dia. - mormoro entre si.

Se la asia recordar, cada dia de esos años, desde el dia que la expulso de la Torre...

- Erza... -

_Erza Scarlet,_ un nombre que nunca podria olvidar...

"Porque todo tiene que ser asi? Porque no quires entenderlo, Erza? El unico modo para tener la verdadera libertad es el mundo de Zeref!" penso con rabbia.

No veia la hora que la Torre fuera terminada, quando tendria el poder de Zeref de su lado, ella se daria quenta que el tenia razon y entonces finalmente seria de nuevo suya...

- Siegrain-sama, es ora de la reunion del Concejo. -

El chico se volto y vio a Ultear en la puerta.

- Ya voy, adelantate. - le dijo simplemente.

Ya, ahora tenia que dejar ciertos pensamientos de parte...

Por el momento...

* * *

_"Todavia piensa a esa chica?"_

Ultear caminava tranquilamente en los pasillos hacia la sala de reuniones.

Ya habian pasado casi 6 años desde que ella habia manipulado su mente, mas el recurdo de esa chica de pelo rojo no lo havia nunca abbandonado...

No que a ella le importara nada de esa Erza, mas le molestava un poco que Gerard pensara solo en esa chica, despues de todo... el era _su_ titere, no?

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**Les gusto?**

**Espero reviews!**

**Asta la proxima!**

_**Rea Himemiya**_


	4. Chapter 3

Contentos chicos? Dos capitulos en dos dias!

Bueno el proximo no se quando lo termino, mas creo que no me tomara mas de 2 semas!

Pienso. Creo. Espero...

* * *

**El sueño de una noche de verano**

_"Porque diablos acepte? Bueno, ya lo hise asi que me toca..."_

Erza estava sentada en la origia del rio, mientras mirava el crepuscolo.

_"Pensandolo bien no se nada de Siegrain... ni sabia que Gerard tenia un hermano! No puedo odiarle solo porque tinen la misma sangre y la misma cara, es casi como si me metiera a pelear con Lisanna solo porque es la hermana de esa idiota de Mirajane! Tal vez deberia darle una oportunidad... "_

Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por la llegada de alguien...

- Erza. -

- Gray, tu ropa. -

El joven mago del hielo se dio quenta de aver perdido otra ves su ropa, asi que fue a buscarla antes que Erza le diera una paliza por la segunda vez en un dia (ya la primera fue bastante dolorosa) y volvio en unos minuto con los vestidos puestos, para sentarse de lado a la peliroja.

- Entonces, que quieres Gray? - le pregunto ella.

- Es por eso de la cita con ese del Consejo... -

- No es una cita, simplemente le hago un favor. - lo corrigio.

- Bueno, lo que sea... pense que si no quieres ir con ese, podrias decir que... que... - su cara se volvio casi del mismo color del pelo de la chica, mas reunio todo su coraje para decir: - ...que eres mi novia! -

Ella lo miro por un momento y despues se le escapo un risa.

- Bueno, tal vez funcionaria, mas despues habrian chismes sobre nosotros dos y no creo que nos conviene, ademas no creo que alguien creeria que somos pareja! Y yo... - se interumpio un momento, mas despues continuo como si nada:

- Gracias por provar a ayudarme! Eres un buen amigo! - y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

Despues de eso se levanto y se fue asi el dormitori de las chicas, sin darse quenta que Gray seguia sentado mientras en su cabeza resonaba:

_"Eres un buen amigo... Eres un buen amigo... Eres un buen amigo..."_

- Ya, eso es todo lo que soy para ella... - mormoro tristemente.

* * *

_"Y yo todavia estoy enamorada de Gerard!"_

Mas como diablos penso decir algo asi?

Erza estaba recostada en su cama en su cuarto, o mejor sus 4 cuarto (y estaba pensando alquilar otro)...

- Porque no puedo odiarlo y basta? -

Era inutil preguntarselo, ya sabia la respusta:

Todo el odio que ella tenia por Gerard era comparable solo a todo el amor que sentia por el...

El siempre habia sido quien la protegia y la animava en los momentos de tristesa en la Torre. Claro tambien la habian ayudado Sho y los demas, mas Gerard... el habia sido su principe... siempre...

No, no tenia que pensar al pasado! Habia decidido encerar su amor en el fondo de su corazon y utilizarlo para alimentar su odio, ese era el unico modo en el que podia sopportar la situacion actual: odiandolo.

- No creo que lograre enamorarme de alguien nunca mas... - murmuro antes de dormirse, mientra se le escapavan algunas lagrimas en su mejilla.

* * *

**Quando ley la historia de Erza y Gerard en el manga, entendi porque ella y Gray no podrian ser pareja:**

**simplemente ella no habia nunca pensado a otro chico a parte Gerard!**

**Por eso no se dio nunca cuenta de los sentimientos de Gray y Simon...**

**Bueno a Gray le fue bien porque al fin se rindio y tiene a Jubia,**

**mas me da lastima por Simon que muere protegiendo a Erza...**

**T-T**

**Ademas hay otro mago que creo se enamoro de Erza en esos años...**

**Mas eso sera para otro capitulo...**

**Bueno asta la proxima!**


End file.
